I'm home
by MyWorldIsEdwardCullen
Summary: Bella comes home from Voturi.Charlie and Renee had died.Nothing is the same,Bella has changed & as she fights with Edward & Renesmee stuck in the middle with her own surpise for Bella.but can Bella handle what in store back in Forks?BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!
1. I'm home

**Flashback:  
****Jane stood infront of me "It's you or Charlie"**

**"I'll do it"**

**"What!" Everyone said at once expect Esme. I looked at Edward, he looked as angry as he did when we voted on me becoming a vampire.**

**"Look guy…and girls, Alice and Rosalie you would do the same for Jazz and Em… So why can't I do this for my father"**

**"Cause you have a daughter?" I was staring at Renesmee asleep in my hands.**

**"Look Edward I love you but I also love my father… I won't let him die cause of me" I stared at Jane who was smiling at me "Edward... I'll be back I promise"**

**Edward looked at Jane then back at me "And I won't let you die" I could see the pain and anger going though his eyes. **

**"If you love me you'll let me go" **

**Pesent: bpov**

"God why are you so annoying? Your even worst when you were human!" Jane was yelling at me. Believe it or not this was the every day retain, and she called me names. And I'd try to kill her, but it was fun when the boy just sat back and watched and laughed there heads off. Normally I would get the up hand because Jane couldn't use her power on me.

"Why are you a god damn bitch! You only hate me cause I can kick your ass into next week"

"Fuck you atleast I didn't abandon my family"

Before I could even think I gripped her shoulder and threw her out the window. Basically the whole wall went with her. I ran after her. I had to dodge Felix and Alec which wasn't hard when Felix, Hit Alec by mistake. Jane threw a punch but I swing my legs down and got her off her feet. I gripped her head and threw her. By then Alec and Felix were holding me while Aro was talking and standing between me and Jane. I thrus to getaway but it wasn't working. I glared at Jane and she returned it.

"Isabella!" Aro was standing infront of me. HE looked the same. "Your time is almost up don't ruin it"

Alec and Felix let me go. I walked down the hall to the elevator. I had spent 90years here. The Cullen's would visit every so often except Edward. I saw Renesmee and Alice the most. So much has changed. I missed fork's so much I had a hour left. Til I could go home to my family. I knew Edward hated me. But I just missed Emmett bear hugs, And how Esme was always so... compassionate. And yess... even Alice and Rosalie shopping sprees. The last time I talked to Renesmee she said she had the 2 biggest surpises of my life for me.

The ding of the elevator took me off my train of thought. I was in a long corridor. That walls had Red wall paper but I could smell the human blood on them. everything in this corridor was red. This was Jane favourite place to kill. It was like a maze if you hadn't lived here long. I would alway hide them in myroom and sneak them out so Jane couldn't kill them. She hardly ever changed anyone. Except a 15year old twins Zac and Draven they were nothing alike at all.

But they were both vege's like me. They had the ability to read and communicate though their thoughts. So mainly they stayed in their room until I visited or we went hunting. I walked around and heard something smash in my room. I ran there and slammed my door open. I saw a girl curled up in the corner. She wore a white dress and golden sandles. She looked like she had been though hell. She covered her face repeating a pray over and over again. I walked over and sat my hand on her arm. "Hey... What's your name?" She looked up at me. She was pretty she remind me of my mum.

"A-Anne" She stumbled as she said her name. "Are you like them?" She looked at me with hope in her eyes. She looked so... fimiliar. I smiled trying to comfort her.

"Not excatly... I'm gonna get you out of here but you have to trust me" She looked at me. Tears in her eyes. And nodded her head. I picked her up and sat her on my bed. I grapped my empty bags and started packing them. "Anne... Do you have a family? Husband?Kids?"

"A son about 3years old Kyle" She smiled at the ground. I turned to look at her. Her feet were danging off the bed swinging back a forth.

"I have a daughter she very unique" I smiled as i thought of the last time I saw Renesmee. How she didn't stop laughing she literally started to cry. And as she left she told me she had a surpise when i got home.

"WHat's her name?"

"Renesmee named after her grandma's..." It hurt to talk about Renee and Charlie but I never regreted letting them live their lives. Eventually I told Renee and she understood everything. She thought it was romance.

"Bella! were ready!" Zac and Draven stood in front of me. Zac had blonde hair, and red eyes orginally his eyes were blue he was smiling like crazy. Draven had Brownette hair and that same eyes. When Draven was the human we had the same coloured eyes. Anne looked at her feet, "Who's this?" Zac kneeled next to was always so nice and giving. "Draven!" Offically Draven was preving... again. Zac pushed him out of the room and slammed the door. "Disgusting pig!"

I though some stuff at Zac and he put in my bag "My name is Anne" She smiled at Zac who smiled back.

"I'm Zac Bloody" He sat to Anne. "And the monkey out there is Draven" I heard Draven laugh, I smiled and turned towards Zac. He was smiling at anne and she was smiling back. I felt akward. I rolled my eyes. When i noticed how old Anne was.

"Anne?"She turned her head unwillingly and looked at me. "Where's Kyle's father?" She duck her head. I saw a tear run down her face, "It's ok you don't have to tell me..."

"I'm sorry" We said in unison. I walked up and pulled her into a hug. I heard the door crack open. I heard Draven make alittle noise. I pulled back from Anne. And smiled at Draven. "Go find Alec and Aro" He did as I said. Anne hand suddenly tightened. "What's wrong?"

"Alec was the man who... Is Jane still here she grapped me and..." Tears started boring down her eyes. Zac pulled her into a hug.

"Zac stay with her Draven you come"Iwalked out the room and closed the door. Draven followed me. I didn't bither with the elevator I went to run down the stairs. When we got to the bottom we were in the gaint room. Where I first meet the Volturi. I saw Jane and Felix talking with Alec just in the background- like always.

"Hey look the bat came out of it's cave" I heard Draven growl. I put my hand in front of him as he went to run. "Don't" He did as i said but didn't take his eyes of Felix. I looked at Jane and Alec "You two god damn bloody low lives... kidnapping a girl with a son how low can you get?"

"Oh bite me Bella" Jane gave me her lazy eye. I smiled and ran up and bit her neck. She pushed me flying backwards "Bella you stupid bitch" I had ripped off skin from her neck. I felt her blood on mylower lip. Trust me vampire blood don't taste so good. i wiped my bottom lip. I smiled at Jane and Alec.

"Jane you really don't taste the good" She glared at me.

"Looks like Bella's gonna go back to the Cullen's with some injures" She ran flat out at me. As she got inches away from me. Suddenly I grapped her neck. And slammed her to the ground. I leaned in a put my face inches away from hers.

"Seriously Jane I would really what you say to me now" I broke her neck and Me and Draven walked out. I heard Jane get up and not move. We ran back to my room. Anne was looking out the window. Zac was showing her the picture of me and the Cullen's. Draven grapped one shoulder and gave it a tight and Zac started having a thought convertsion. "Thanks" I said as they took out the bags. Anne was holding the picture. "The girl in th middle holding the meesy haired brunette is my daughter" Every one was laughing at Emmett as he was getting bashed by Rosalie. Edward was standing there with no emontion on his face and Jacob was holding Renesmee.

"She is very pretty... Who's the man though?"

"Her father... Edward Cullen" I looked at the floor. "Any way in happier news, Where do you and your son live?" She bit her bottom lip.

"It's O.K I just don't need... I just"

"You know everyone needs help some times" She smiled at the picture "Is it any where near Forks?"

Her head come shooting up like a rocket. And stared at me "Yes I do... La Push actually"

I looked at her with the same emontion plastered on my face "What's your last name?"

"S-" Just then someone came shooting though the door. I stood infront of Anne. She flatten against the wall.

I realised who it was "Renesmee"

"Mummy!" She ran and pulled me into a hug. Suddenly Renesmee was off me looking behind me. with her hand in mine staring at Anne "Who's this?" Anne crawled up the wall never letting go.

"Honey Anne, Anne Renesmee" She held out her hand and Anne took it. "She lives in La Push" Renesmee beamed and looked like Alice. I shock my head and smiled. She jumped up and down and grapped Anne's hands. Suddenly Anne was in Renesmee's mind "Renesmee Carly Cullen stop that" She did as I said and looked at the ground. I instantly felt guilt "Do I get my surpise yet?"

"Nope not til we get home"I glared at her. She was now just a inch shorter then me "But guess what... Mike and Jessica's kids go to Forks high and the son hottie" I saw Anne try to fight a smile when Draven and Zac came in. "Dravy Zacie" She ran and jumped and pulled them into hugs "I missed you guys" I saw Zac nod to Draven. With in seconds Renesmee was on Draven shoulder carring her out side "Put me down!"

I laughed and looked at Anne. I held my hand out "You coming?" She nodded her head and grapped my hand. "Uh.. It would be quicker to carry you" She looked at me shocked and scared "I use to hate it too... But after a while it was just fun" She nodded and I picked her up. I ran down the stairs and out the front door to the higher level elevators. It was night outside and apperently frezzing. Anne was shaking like she had just been in the frezzer for 5hrs.

I took of my jacket and handed it to her "Thanks" I smiled and looked at the four people stand ing in front of me

"Alice" I ran and pulled her into a hug. I heard everyone laugh. Then Emmett came up behind me "EM" He pulled me into a huge bearhug and I just laugh. Anne stood at the elevtor akwardly. I walkedover and grapped her hand "Everyone this is Anne, Anne this is Alice the shopping pixie. Emmett the gaint teddy bear-"

"Bella I was trying to act tuff" He sounded like a crying 5yr old

"Anyway you know the rest" She smiled and looked at started laughing til Alice noticed something

"You guys look so alike you could be twins"

"Impossible mum like old"

"hey watch your mouth I'm only a few yrs older then you"

"Who cares I need to get to Rosalie it our monthly se-"

"Emmett please we have Anne here don't scar her for life" We all hopped in the car I went with Anne and Zac and Renesmee.

**FEW HRS ON PLANE And DRIVE BACK HOME**

"I can already see Esme redone th louge room again" I smiled as I walked up the stair as we walked in Anne grappedmy hand.I smiled and took her to the kitchen "Do we still have food in here?" I looked in the cupboard "Yes, Anne take whatever you like"

"MUM!... I have your surpise!"

I looked at Anne as she nodded her head. I ran to louge room. Renesmee was holding a toddler and a tall dark man stood behind her. He had a goffy smile on his face. I couldn't belive it. it can't be "Jacob?"

* * *

Thanks for reading :D:D:DD:d


	2. Anne?

Renesmee: Say it  
Me: NO!  
Renesmee: Comeon!  
Me: No way in hel-  
Edward: God sake she doesn't own twilight  
Me: way to wreck my fun Eddie  
Edward: Don't call me that!  
Me: EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE ED- oh shit... **runs for life**

* * *

"Jake!" I ran up pulling him into a hug. I slipped him across the face.

"What was that for?" I pulled into a huge hug.

"For making me think you were dead" He laughed as I let go looking at Renesmee

"And when were you pregenant?Vampire you can't trust them!" Everyone ran outside and laughing.

"Where have I heard that before?" I turned around seeing edward standing there looking like shit.

"Mum!" I moved at Renesmee screaming and realised what had happened.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Edward nodded his head and I heard Anne fall over in the kitchen.

I got in there before Edward and Renesmee helping her up off the ground. As we stood next to each other Renesmee

and edward shared a stare and smiled at me like nothing was wrong. I glared at edward and he just walked out of the room.

Coming back in with a little boy holding his hand. "Kyle!" Anne ran up and hugged the little boy. I smiled

walking out of the room and to the back yard where Emmett and Rose was wrestling Aliceand Jasper, were

about to do it on the chairs. I through rocks hitting them in the head. "Watch it small fry"

"Come on Emmy Bear" He smiled walkingaway from Rosalie and stood infront of me. "Don't hold back"

"Promise I won't" He ran for me and I slid under his legs grabbed his ankles threw him across the lake.

I heard Jasper whistle in amusement. "Mum!" I turned and saw Renesmee "Anne getting her memory back!"

I ran inside and sat next to her. "Anne?"

"Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Renee and Charlie?" I nodded my head and I looked at Edward

"She is your sister" I froze. I looked at Anne and she nodded her head.

"How?" Edward looked at Renesmee and Carlisle "You knew! and you didn't tell me!"

"Bella don't Charlie made them swear not to tell unless I..."

"you were what? Vampire werewolve shapeshifter?" Her head shoot up, "Oh god!" I turned away

"Think about Charlie was happy when he died he wasn't only he had Me and mum i mean Sue"

"Sue!" I turned and she nodded her head.

"And your older" I smiled at that,"But could never kick my ass in afight" She smiled thinking what I was.

We stood out side Anne in wovle form and everyone betting against each other.

Anne ran after me and I jumped striaght on her back and pretend she was a

spin and kicked me in the spine. "That was not very nice!" Ilooked at Edward but he would not tell what she said.

I scored her in the nose and sent her flying. This went on for 2hours. She bit myarm fling me into Emmett. "I'm ending this!"

Surrounding Anne with screams of innocents. Anne screamed her lungs out. "That's cheating" I heard Jasper yell

"how is it she can use her powers" I looked over at the people and Edward was standing there.

"Powers? What powers?" I saw Anne running towards me. "What the hell I miss?"I jumped in the air a flipped onto a tree.

"Anne has the same power as you" I stared at Alice indisbelief.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Alice just shrugged at me while Anne started to climb the tree.I dropped down and

landed on her holding her down by her neck. she kick me as i went flying landing on my feet. I opened my shield making

lighting surround her. She tried to run towards me only to hit the shield and flew backwards. She done it over and over again. Before Edward started talking.

"She gives up" I looked at her and she nodded her head while the shield dropped. As Edward and Alice turned around

"She's getting changed" Everyone turned around while Kyle squealed and laughed.

Edward turned around so the rest of us did. Anne was smiling as Jasper gave Emmett alot of money.

"Well I am the oldest" Carlisle was at the back door saying something to Edward threw thought. he nodded and walked towards the house.

"Bella guess what!" Alice ran towards me squealing. "Were going back to school ahhhh!" I froze unable to move. anne grabbed my arm trying to get me to move.

"Bella hello you should be happy"

"I just realise something if she part wolve part human then why isn't she dead"

I saw everyone look at me "Who told you that?"

"Edward you bloody annoying" I was upstair and saw himand Carlisle looking at everyone name."What are you doing?"

"Figuringout who is andisn't related" I rolled my eyes.

"Easy Rose and Jasper again cause they look alike. Emmett and Edward brothers, while me Alice and Anne are sisters"

"That could work" I looked at Edward as Carlisle thought

"Why didn't you tell she was part vampire?" He smiled crossing his arm.

"You never asked," I lost my temper grabbed him by the shirt through him out the window.

"You stupid mother fucken dick!"

"Bella!"

"Sorry Esme!"

* * *

Thanks for reading :D:D:DD:d


	3. alice vision and a cow

Renesmee: Say it  
Me: NO!  
Alice: come on just say it  
Renesmee: Come on!  
Me: Bite me  
Esme: Please be reasonable  
Me: But Esmeeeeee *in a five voice*  
Edward: JESUS she doesn't own twilight  
Me: way to wreck my fun Eddie  
Edward: Don't call me that!  
Me: EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE ED- oh shit Emmett help... **runs for life screaming**Oh come on I love you!  
Emmett: Super man to the resuce **dressed like spiderman**  
Jasper: Your spider man dickhead  
Emmett: Ow man *walks off ashamed*  
Me: Emmett helppppp...!

* * *

Renesmee was holding me to the lounge as Emmett was holding Edward in the kitchen. I was kicking trying to get free as I felt some one grab my shoulder helping to hold me down."Welcome to the family anne" I heard someone slightly laugh as I saw Anne lean against the door frame for the front door with Jacob playing with Kyle and EJ laughing there heads off. Anne raisedher eyebrows at Emmet in amusement.

"Why can't you get along" I stared at Carlisle growling in the back of my throat. As Edward tried to break free a tried to kick someone as I just missed Esme. I heard edward laugh at my mistake as I kicked a chair towards him. As emmett pulled him out the way.

"You are a stupid dick that I have to send to hell!"

"Looks at yourself you stupid bitch your the one that left your fucken daughter!" I tries to move but I couldn't. I felt Jasper hands tighter on my shoulders as i growled at him with his power trying to calm me down.

"i left so she didn't have to watch her grandfather die get ripped apart from her own kind!" I ripped away from Renesmee and Jasper as I ran towards Edward. I grabbed a table throwing it threw the door hitting him in the head. As Emmett let him go. Everyone ran after me until Anne stopped them.

"One good fight and they'll never had another fist fight for atleast another two weeks"

"they'll be fighting for two weeks" I heard Anne and Renesmee fighting over our fight. I slammed Edward in the face throwing him at emmett as i stared at Anne and Renesmee. they both smiled at me like I was about to kill them. I saw Edward coming so I threw the counter top athim as he ducked avoiding it. I saw him grabbed the end swing it like a baseball bat.

"Edward don't!" We all froze staring at Alice and Jasper. Alice was on the floor having a fit. Foam was coming out of her mouth. At that moment Edward started to read her mind as I shock my head as I wrapped my shield around Alice so Edward couldn't read her thoughts anymore. He stared at mewith his eyes wide.

"If you do that then you'll turn just like Alice so all you know someone could want you to do that to take a bite at us and because you did that we couldn't see them coming." Edward stared at me shocked as I smiled at my knowledge of it all. I turned as I sw everyone was staring at me as I just shrugged my shoulder. "I've been living with the Volturi you learn a few things" I saw Alice sit up with Jasper holding her. She quickly had another vision as she stared at me.

"Esme going to be pissed" At that moment Zac and Draven came through the door holding a dead cow.I stared at them as Draven slung it over his shoulder. A leg came flying off hiting into the whiye wall leaving a staining red trail down her wall as I squezzed my eyes as I heard Esme scream like all hell. I turned around as I saw her glaring at Draven and Zac. I walked over to them pushing them to the side.

"Why the hell did you bring it back!" Draven smirk as he stared behind me. I didn't bother turning around as I knew Draven was probably trying to piss Edward off.I hit him in the chest. "By attention stiff dick" He laughed at my comment this time Zac hit him staring at me. I knew Draven and Zac were talking in there minds as I stared at them. Zac turned to me and was planning to answer. Until Esme started.

"Why did you bring a cow in myhouse? Why a cow? Are you mentaly insane?" I stared at Jasper as he calmed her down. She took a deep breath when Zac stepped forward smiling next to me as I bit my bottom lip that Draven wouldn't step in.

"Sorry Esme it just Draven favourite meal is acow and I really don't know why we learnt to never leave dead animal anywhere so I always bury them... And Draven has ADHD by the way..." I saw Rose run up and hug Zac with Esme and Alice following all at the exact time saying:

"Ahhh how cute" As if they were little girl having there first crush. I saw Jasper and Emmett glaring as I smiled.

"Alice vision?" She back up grabbing Jasper hand trying to calm himdown.

"Ypu were right some freak here for you and Anne and i don't know anything but I'll keep watch" I smiled pulling her into a hug starting to walk off as I turned around to Jasper and Emmett smirking as me and Draven said at the same time.

"Don't worry Zac gay"

* * *

Thanks for reading :D:D:DD:d and sorry they haven't been as good as the first chapter I have just had a lot on my mind


End file.
